


Don't Forget

by Impossiblegirl10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Clara Oswin Oswald, Clara being adorable, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald Friendship, twelve being an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10
Summary: There are secrets in our universe. Secrets kept for good, bad, and all the in-between.Lucy is a secret. A fifteen year old girl living with her aunt, she had never questioned who she was more than any other teenager.Until the magic blue box stopped by her garden, offloading a spindly old man and a woman who replicated an older version of herself.But is Lucy just another of Clara's echoes, or is she someone with an even closer connection?Join Lucy as she adventures with the 12th Doctor and Clara, on an adventure through space, time, and a discovery of her true family.(Set between 'Last Christmas' and 'The Magician's Apprentice'.)Originally posted on Wattpad 2016.Work is completed, with updates every week on Fridays.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Girl Who Waited

It was 3am, Monday morning, and Lucy, aged 15, laid across the rough mattress on her bed. Her wide eyes were open, watching the shadows of the silent, dark room weave around her. She had tried to sleep all that night, but she had been at war with her over active thoughts, her skin icy beneath the thin sheet.

Lucy was laying in her bed on this particular night, her chocolate eyes scanning the room, whilst her small fingers twirled a lock of deep brown hair. She was finally drifting to sleep when a loud whooshing noise made her sit up with a start. She leapt up and ran to her bedroom window, seeing a light glowing on and off in the garden. At first she thought it was just another of her aunt's glowing ornaments. But since when had her aunt had a feature in the shape of a 1960's Police Box?

Quickly grabbing a navy hoodie, and pulling it on over top of her light blue _Disney_ pyjamas, Lucy tiptoed down the hall, trying her best not to wake up aunt Ramona. Aunt Ramona needed to sleep at the moment. It was what was best for her. That, and if she woke up, aunt Ramona would think Lucy was running away... Again...

Reaching the back door, Lucy quietly turned the slight rusted tip of the key in the lock and opened the creaky door, making sure to close it behind her. The sight in front of her was confusing, yet fascinating, and a little strange. There was a tall man, deep wrinkles carved into his face, searching her garden with a short, metal stick that was glowing green at the end. He had short, grey hair and what Lucy thought were attack eyebrows.

"Doctor? Who's that?" Lucy heard sweet Blackpool voice and noticed a short young woman next to this man named the 'Doctor'. She had full pink lips, and deep brown hair in waves just above her shoulder. The thing that struck Lucy as odd was the woman eyes. Looking into her chocolate brown pools was like looking into her own eyes - a mirror image. The woman, dressed in a short blue dress with a blazer of a similar colour, seemed to also realise this and quickly turned back to her friend. The man looked at her, his blue-grey eyes growing wider as his focus directed behind her.

"Don't move." His thick Scottish accent made it hard to understand him at first, but when Lucy realised what he had said, she started to panic. Lucy fought the voices in her head that told her to run, made them quiet whilst she watched the man come closer to her, slowly, as if he too was frightened. He was almost a metre away from her when Lucy felt a sharp pain in the small of her back. The world became fuzzy as she watched the woman with the brown eyes coming closer to her and suddenly tilt on her side. The world went black but she felt arms around her; she was not alone.


	2. The Age of Steel

"Doctor? Who's that?" Clara Oswin Oswald had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now, longer than she cared to remember, but she had never seen anyone who looked like this young girl before her. Clara noticed that she too had brown hair, and was a little short. _Not that being short is a bad thing,_ she quickly reminded herself. The girls eyes though. They were a mirror image of her own. Clara quickly turned to the Doctor, her mind racing. Why did the girl look like Clara? Why did Clara look like the girl?

"Don't move." The Doctor whispered harshly at the girl, his strong, Scottish accent clear. It had taken Clara a little while to get used to it, but she now understood almost all that he said. The colour drained from the girls face, her fear evident. The Doctor slowly got closer to her, his eyes attached on something in the shadows. He was almost at the girl when something leapt from the roof behind her, striking her back and darting in the other direction. The Doctor was quick, his Sonic Screwdriver at the ready, buzzing the 'thing' until it lay motionless on the ground. Clara ran in the opposite direction to the Doctor, towards the young girl, who was starting to fall towards the ground. Clara got to her as her eyes closed, pulling her in to her warm embrace. She turned towards where the Doctor had been, but he wasn't there. The open Tardis door caught her eye.

"Doctor!" She shouted for him, knowing she couldn't carry the girl herself, despite her being tiny.

"What?" The Doctor popped out from the Tardis, slowly walking towards her. He took one look at the girl on the frosty ground and picked her up with a grunt, taking her into the Tardis and down the metallic steps. He turned left, and the right, Clara trying her best to keep up with him. He went through the silvery doors to one of the spare bedrooms, placing her on the soft bed. He was surprisingly gentle, making sure her head was actually on the pillow instead of rolling off it. He leapt out of the room and down the corridor, leaving Clara staring after him. _He must really want to find out what that thing is..._ Clara thought to herself with a gentle sigh, turning to the girl on the bed. The resemblance was uncanny, although the girl was so small! The young girl couldn't have been more than fifteen. She had dark eyebrows and full pink lips. Her cheeks were slightly flushed upon her lightly tanned skin and her mid length brown hair lay scattered around her face, her fringe spread to the sides. She reminded Clara of herself when she was younger, scared and a little naive.

Clara shook those thoughts and went to get some water for the girl. She filled a glass with water and also took in a plate of Jammy Dodgers, taking one for her and the Doctor. She went back to the room and placed them on the bedside table, making sure the young girl was tucked comfortably into her bed. Next Clara went to the Tardis Console room, the main room, where the Doctor would usually be found talking to the shadows. As usual screwing and hammering a small metal creature in hope to find something.

"Aha! Gotcha!" He beamed up at Clara but his smile fell at her look of confusion. "It's a new type of cybermat. This is what we've been following and I finally have it." His face was pure joy. "Let's go and throw it in a supernova." The Doctor beamed up at Clara.

"Throw it in a supernova? What?" The Doctor was about to answer when a small voice behind Clara captured their attention.

"Where the hell am I?"


	3. Nightmare In Silver

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open, giving her a first glimpse of the softly lit bedroom she had been placed in. She slowly sat up, grimacing as the room started to tilt a little. She quickly hushed the thoughts in her head as she caught sight of the Jammy Dodgers on the table next to her. There was also a glass of water and a vase containing flowers but the Jammy Dodgers were the best thing there. She took one and ate it, only thinking afterwards that they could have been poisoned. She pulled back the warm, patterned duvet and slowly got up, feeling heavy as her feet padded across the cool, laminate floor. Lucy looked out into the corridor and sighed. _Where am I? I'll never find where to go._ She turned, going back into the bedroom and sat on the bed with a huff. She went to get another Jammy Dodger but stopped when she saw a note sitting on the table next to the glass. She picked it up and read the clear handwriting. Whoever wrote it had to be some kind of teacher with that writing.

_We're in the main console room._

_Straight ahead, second left, the first room on the right._

_Clara_

Lucy read through the note twice before fully understanding it. Console room? Where on Earth was she? Some sort of space ship perhaps? At least now she knew that the young woman was called Clara. _Clara and the Doctor._

Taking the note with her, she navigated the twists and turns of the corridors quite simply. She went through the door on her right to find herself in a room that had mostly shiny metal surfaces, and one tall, orange light in the middle. Lucy, looking around in awe, slowly went up the stairs to the main level. There were so many symbols and buttons everywhere! It was definitely a space ship.

"Throw it in a supernova? What?"

"Where the hell am I?" Lucy piped up, the Doctor glancing at her and Clara spinning around to face her.

"The Tardis. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctors thick Scottish poured around them like syrup.

"And who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"I'll ask the questions." Mr Grumpy replied. "Who are _you_?"

"L-lucy, sir." She stuttered, slightly worried at what he would ask her.

"How did you find the Tardis? Most people ignore it."

"I was trying to sleep; I couldn't sleep. I heard a noise, investigated, and found a blue box in my garden." A slight smirk crossed Lucy's face. "Plus there were two people running around the garden. It was 3am! You should have been sleeping!" The Doctor laughed and Clara smiled.

"That's not how time travel works. Especially when chasing cyborg equipment."

"Cyborg...?"

"Robots. But not robots. More like bad robots. Bad, bad robots..." He shook his head, wanting to continue, but Clara jumped in first.

"I'm Clara. Don't worry about him. He's just old." Lucy laughed.

"What happened to me?" The Doctor walked closer to Lucy.

"The cyborg. It's a different type than I've ever seen before so I was chasing it, hoping I could find out more. It ended up in your garden and attacked you. Don't worry. You won't die. You just might have some symptoms; sore back, headache..." He slapped her on the shoulder and walked to the console, pressing random buttons.

"I've just realised something...." Clara and the Doctor looked at her confused. "I'm in my pyjamas."


	4. Deep Breath

Clara led the way through the metallic corridors of the Tardis, through to the ten floored wardrobe. It was metallic, like the rest of the Tardis, but had a sense of its own. It had spiralling staircases dotted around, stopping at each floor in turn. The ceiling was also completely different to any other room she had seen. It was patterned with planets and star systems she had never even known of before. Lucy's face when she saw all the clothes was hilarious but Clara tried not to laugh.

"So," Clara slid into a chair in the corner. "What sort of thing do you like to wear?"Lucy was so flabbergasted by what she saw she didn't answer. "Here's a tip: the first few floors are feminine clothes. The top one is the Doctors." Lucy stood with her mouth half open, trying to figure out an answer. "The clothes on the right side of the first floor are mine. They'll probably fit you best." After making her way up the spiralling staircase to the first floor, Lucy scanned the clothes, picking one or two out that she liked the look of, finally deciding on a long sleeved, maroon dress. With it, she wore black tights and black boots.

"What do you reckon? Is it alright?" Clara opened and closed her mouth a few times, before answering.

"It's...yeah. It looks good."

"What does that mean?" Lucy went over to Clara, leaning on the chair. How could Clara tell Lucy that she looked like she herself had the first time she met the Doctor? The answer was that she simply _couldn't_ tell her...that would be strange.

"Look, can I ask you about some... stuff?" Lucy's smile faded and was replaced by fear. "Why are you scared?"

"Because you want to ask me stuff."

"But why does that make you scared?" Clara calmed her voice and reached over to Lucy's hand, but Lucy jerked away, walking quickly backwards from Clara. "It's ok. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to." Lucy gulped and nodded, taking a seat next to Clara. "How old are you?"

"How old? That's what you wanted to ask?" Clara nodded. "I'm 15." Clara once again nodded.

"And...what's your full name?"

"Why do you want to know my full name? Nobody ever wants to know that." Lucy was defensive to say the least, but Clara needed to know. If she didn't, she thought she might just lose what sanity she had left.

"Please?" Clara begged. Lucy sighed.

"Fine. Lucy Oswald..." She trailed off.

"Oh my stars..." Clara stood, backing slightly away from Lucy, her face all eyes. What was going on? Why did they have the same surname? Surely there were many others with the same name? Clara could only hope this was true. But first, she needed to get help from the Doctor.

"What?"

"Doctor!"

"What did I do?" Lucy's confusion hung limply in the air, mixed with Clara's similar feelings of concern.

"We are going to the Doctor right now." Clara took Lucy's shoulder, guiding her through to where the Doctor was banging on the underneath of the main deck. "Doctor. Here. Now."


	5. Doomsday

"Doctor. Here. Now." Here came the imp again...what was her name? Times like this the Doctor thought she ought to have worn a label.

"I don't take orders, Clara." He shouted up from under the deck, anxious to continue working on the cyborg. He had almost gotten inside its shell, but it was locked up tight. He had used hammers, his screwdriver, so many tools, but nothing worked! Why wouldn't Clara leave him be? She could see he was busy working and that now was not a good time to disturb him.

"Here. Now." He heard her stern 'teacher' voice calling down to him, her frustration evident.

"Yes boss." He sighed. Sometimes he had to do as she said. He couldn't help it. The Doctor took the steps two at a time, holding back when he saw two faces of confusion looking back at him. There was big Clara, confused and angry, and little Clara, confused and scared. "What's going on?"

"Tell him your name. Tell him your full name." The Doctors attack eyebrows a knitted together.

"I already know her-"

"Sit down and shut up." Big Clara pointed to the chair behind the doctor and with a grumble, he sat down. "Go on. Tell him!" Big Clara was becoming visibly scared herself

"Lucy Oswald."

 _What?_ The Doctor leapt up and stared at the girls face.

"Don't worry. She's probably just one of your minions." He said, walking away, to the console where he flicked a few random switches.

"My what?"

"The pieces of you throughout history. Probably one of them." Clara's face was confused.

"Wait. Are you saying I'm her?" Little Clara piped up.

"Yes. Exactly." Big Clara said.

"Nope. No way. I'm not her." Little Clara shook her head fiercely and the Doctor was almost worried it would fall off.

"There's one way to find out." The Doctor pulled some shiny levers and pressed a few more colourful buttons. "You," he pulled big Clara to a hand print mould on the console. "Hand there." He pulled little Clara to another one next to it. "You, hand there." He pulled some more levers. "This won't hurt a bit."

"OW!" Both Clara's shouted at him, in sync with the other, and glared at him.

"Rule 1: the Doctor lies." He presses many buttons, his head racing. Two Clara's in one Tardis. How was that even be possible? He was pulled from his thoughts when the screen pinged and big letters came up, ' **NO MATCH'**.

"What?" He went closer to little Clara, his face close to hers. "Who are you?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" He looked into her big brown eyes, his mind hissing with frustration. She turned away from him, her face saddened. Big Clara seemed to realise this and her grip on little Clara's arm became soft and comforting.

"What's wrong?" Big Clara was such a soppy person sometimes.

"Never mind what's wrong."

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"Shut up." Big Clara led little Clara away, through the corridors of the Tardis, leaving the Doctor to wonder what he had done wrong this time.


	6. Vincent and the Doctor

Clara marched Lucy through the metallic halls of the Tardis until they came to a softly lit room, with soft, light green sofas and an armchair of the same colour. There was a gold edged fireplace, and a clock on the mantle, intricate designs carved into its shiny surface. The light wooden floor had a fluffy rug spread upon it, and a pine coffee table on top of that. Just to the edge of the room was an open doorway, leading to a kitchen area, where Lucy's deep brown eyes were immediately drawn to the clean mugs already sitting on the sparkling side, awaiting their duty.

There were light, wood cupboards and a sparkling clean sink with a protruding tap, also scintillating. There was a kettle on the side, next to four pots. One said 'sugar', the next 'coffee' and the third 'tea bags'. The last almost made Lucy laugh out loud. It said 'excess tea bags' _._ There was also a small teapot next to the kettle. It was white, with a golden edge, and marked with little pink and blue flowers. It was clear that someone here obviously had a tea addiction.

Lucy was snapped from her thoughts as Clara took a deep breath, the tips of her brown hair brushing her shoulders as she turned.

"Tea?"

"Y-yeah, milk and one sugar please." Clara smiled, nodded and went to the kitchen area, busying herself with her task. Walking to the sofa, a large picture on the wall made Lucy stop and stare. It was painted with oranges and yellows, with soft blues and browns dabbed here and there. The signature on the vase holding sunflowers made Lucy take notice, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. It was signed by Vincent Van Gough, for Amy.

"Is that actually real?" Clara left the kitchen, standing next to Lucy.

"I guess so. Never asked."After a brief study of the sunflower painting, Clara went back to the kitchen to pour the water into the mugs. Lucy went to sit on the sofa, but stopped herself as something else in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Lucy walked slowly over to the glistening mantle, not believing what she saw. It made her heart throb in her ears, her eyes start to well up and her throat had a lump which she couldn't be rid of. Memories came flooding into her head as her thoughts narrated them. She didn't want Lucy; Neither of them had wanted her. That's why she was thrown out; They wanted her dead.


	7. The Empty Child

Clara entered the lounge with two cups of tea in her hands, a white mug with a green rim in her right, and a deep red mug in her left. She placed them on the table and glanced up to see Lucy looking at the photos.

"Lucy, tea's on the table. Do you want a biscuit?" When Lucy didn't reply Clara walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy?" Tear stricken eyes met hers and Clara pulled Lucy into a warm embrace. "Lucy, don't cry. It's alright." Clara's soothing words just made Lucy sob harder. Clara looked over Lucy's shoulder at the framed pictures. There was one of her gran last Christmas, smiling drunkenly at the camera. Then there was another, this one of Clara's mum and dad, the year before she died. Clara closed her eyes and remembered her mother, wondering what she would've done. She smiled to herself, opening her eyes and pulling away from Lucy.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Lucy sniffled and nodded, sitting back on the sofa. Clara sat down next to her.

"That photo." She pointed to the picture of Clara's parents. Clara decided to get it and bring it over so they could see it. She held the frame protectively as she sat back down. "They look like my parents." Clara couldn't get any sentences to form in her mouth so she let out a high pitched,

"Really?"

"Yes. I've only got one photo. But I have to keep it hidden from aunt Ramona..." Clara took a deep breath and asked,

"Who's aunt Ramona?" Lucy took a few seconds to answer. Clara just hoped Lucy knew she could trust her.

"She's my guardian. My parents dumped me when I was young."

"Dumped you?"

"In the home. But then aunt Ramona decided to adopt me. She told them she would look after me. They believed her." Clara still didn't understand why Lucy's parents looked like hers and why they left her, but she decided to take a different approach.

"Tell me about your parents and aunt Ramona." Clara willed Lucy to talk, to just say _something_. She needed to know; needed to understand.

"My parents? I don't know who much about them. All I know is that they were called Ellie and Dave." Clara gulped back the words she wanted to yell. "Aunt Ramona? She's horrid. Well, actually it's just that I'm bad and she puts up with me which makes her horrid."

"Who told you you're bad?"

"Aunt Ramona." Lucy blinked hard and wrung her hands together. Clara held them and looked at Lucy.

"Look at me." Warm brown eyes met frightened chocolate eyes. "Aunt Ramona is wrong, alright? You are not bad. You are a wonderful person. Do you understand me? Don't you ever think like that again." Lucy was silent, staring into her lap. "Lucy? I need you to talk to me. I can help." Lucy's head shot up, rage burning in her fiery eyes.

"Help? That's what everyone says!" Lucy sprang up, running to the door, salty tears running down her cheeks.

"Lucy!" Clara called after her as she ran. She would get lost. Lucy didn't know where she was going. The Tardis was far too big for her to navigate alone.


	8. Hide

"Lucy!" Clara was calling her in the distance, but she blocked it out. Aunt Ramona screamed at her, images flashing through her mind. The pale, wrinkled hand came lashing towards her, grabbing her, trying to pull her near, but she had to run. She had to find somewhere that she could be alone. She needed to be safe. She didn't know where she was though. She had been running, but she didn't know where to.

She kept running, hoping to find a familiar hallway, a familiar room. But they were all the same. Every one of the halls was the same. Long, dark and metallic. Lucy was scared. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who was following her. She didn't know who else was near her, if anyone. Lucy pleaded for the images of aunt Ramona to leave her, but she wouldn't listen. Lucy ran and ran, desperate to get away from her.

Lucy stopped running, exhausted. She looked around her, tears rolling off her cheeks. She was alone, just as she wanted, alone. She walked backwards until she felt the cool metal of the wall against her body, slowly sliding down to the floor and sobbing to herself. She fell to the floor, curling into a ball, sobs wracking her small frame. She was stupid, running away from Clara and loosing herself in the winding corridors.

"Lucy?" Lucy heard Clara's footsteps behind her, but it didn't settle her. She was scared. She was scared that her aunt would find her, realise she had run away, punish her. Lucy felt a hand touch her back, rubbing in circular motions. She felt herself being pulled away from the floor and onto someone's lap, a hand stroking her brown locks. She tried to pull herself in to a tighter ball, to stop Clara seeing her in the state she was in.

"Listen."


	9. Listen

Clara had found Lucy on the cold, metal floor, curled in a ball, sobs shaking her minute frame. What could she do? How should she help? She turned as she heard the Doctor behind her, his leather boots slapping the floor. 

"Listen." He whispered to her, and that was when Clara understood.

"Listen, please, just listen." She took a deep breath, calming herself before repeating what she had told the doctor all that time before. Of course he didn't know that. He thought it was just a dream and his own speech. She daren't tell him. She would leave it as her little secret. He had so many secrets himself, it wouldn't hurt him if she had her own. 

"I know you're afraid, but being afraid is all right. Because didn't anybody ever tell you? Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger." She remembered telling the Doctor this. His small form huddled under the covers in a dark barn. Did he remember? "It's okay. Because if you're very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind. It doesn't matter if there's nothing under the bed or in the dark, as long as you know it's okay to be afraid of it." 

Lucy sniffled and sat up, looking deeply into Clara's chestnut eyes. Clara put her hand up to Lucy's face, wiping away her falling tears. How had the Doctor known that Clara would understand what to do? Did he know it was her? "So, listen. If you listen to nothing else, listen to this. You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like...a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's okay, because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring you home. Just remember, fear makes companions of us all." 

Lucy burst into tears and wrapped herself around Clara. Clara saw the Doctor nod at her and walk away, leaving her and Lucy alone in the metallic hall of the Tardis. 

"I think it's about time you went to bed." Lucy pulled backwards and nodded, slowly getting up and following Clara back through the console room, past the Doctor, and to her bedroom, in silence.

"There're pyjamas on the bed, wash things in the bathroom, which is just next door, and a hairbrush on the cabinet there." Clara said, pointing around the room in turn, first to the folded red pyjamas on the soft, patterned bed, then to the right to where the bathroom was next door, and finally to the oak cabinet with its many drawers. "I'm just going to speak to the Doctor, but I'll be back in five or ten minutes, ok?" Lucy nodded at her, busying herself by slowly unfolding her pyjamas.

Clara started walking out, glancing back at the door to catch Lucy looking back at her. They both quickly looked away, embarrassed, Clara hurrying down the corridor to the console room.

Lucy looked away from Clara, her pale cheeks glowing red. Why did she feel like she knew her? Lucy shook her head and busied herself, changing into her bright red pyjamas, brushing her mid-length brown hair and straight white teeth in the clean, bright bathroom. She came back from the bathroom to find Clara sitting in the wooden rocking chair, her legs crossed and her arms folded.

"You alright?" Lucy nodded in answer to Clara, trying to smile. "Come on then; Into bed." Lucy pursed her lips, staring at the bed, before finally deciding to lay down in its warmth. Clara helped pull the covers up, over Lucy's small frame.

"Comfy?"

"More comfy than at Aunt Ramona's. I only had a sheet and pillow there." Clara was distant, nodding as she stood straighter and headed for the door.

"Good night, Lucy." She smiled and turned to walk away, her fingers resting against the light switch.

"Clara?" Lucy whispered as she was about to leave. Clara turned back to Lucy, her eyebrows raised. "Can you stay? Until I'm asleep? Please?" Clara sighed and made her way over to Lucy, kneeling beside the bed. She placed her hand against Lucy's head, her thumb sweeping back and forth.

"What's happened?" Clara's reassuring eyes were comforting to Lucy, breaking through the darkness in her mind.

"Nothing's happened. I'm just scared that _she'll_ come."

"Who?"

"Aunt Ramona." Clara sighed again.

"Don't worry. You're safe in here. Nothing gets through the Tardis doors, I promise." Lucy smiled weakly at Clara, Clara returning the smile. She went and sat in the rocking chair across from the bed once more, gently rocking it with her foot.

"Good night, Clara."

"Good night, Lucy."

_"It's alright. I'm here now. You're dreaming. It's just a dream."_


	10. The Night of the Doctor

Clara awoke with a start, a piercing scream shattering her dreams. Clara pulled back the silky orange duvet, leaping out of her wooden framed bed and down the corridor, after grabbing her cardigan.

"Really? Not the time!" Clara huffed realising the Tardis had moved her bedroom again whilst she was sleeping. She ran as fast as she could, pulling the cardigan around her shoulders, through the twists and turns of halls and doors. The screaming got louder as Clara burst through the door to the spare room, seeing Lucy tangled in her covers on the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs, tears falling down her face.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" She yelled, Clara running forward to help. She wasn't sure what to do. Lucy slowly stopped screaming, whimpering instead. Clara sat down on the bed, stroking Lucy's hair.

"It's alright. I'm here now. You're dreaming. It's just a dream." Slowly the whimpering stopped and was replaced by uneven breathing. Slowly, Lucy's eyes fluttered open, tear after tear falling out of them, as though it was raining inside of her. She sat up, looking deeply into Clara's eyes. Clara opened her arms and Lucy fell into them, Clara's soothing words calming her.

Time passed and still they sat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clara asked and Lucy shook her head and nuzzled into Clara’s soft cardigan. She sniffled. Clara ran her fingers gently through Lucy’s hair. “If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine. If you do that’s fine too. Whenever you need me, I’ll be here.”

Before Lucy could answer, the Doctor strutted in.

"Finally. Found you. Still don't understand why you want a room for sleeping..." He trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I need you both in the console room now." Lucy looked up at him.

"We're not going to put our hands on the thingy again, are we?" The Doctor paused where he was and looked back at her.

"Yes." He turned and walked back to the console room, Clara and Lucy following behind him. "Hands. Here." He pointed to the two handprints on the console desk, where Clara and Lucy placed their hands. They once again shouted at the Doctor, in unison, when the Tardis took a cell sample. The Doctor turned the screen away from them, focusing on the dots forming words.

"Lucy, are you adopted?" He asked. Was he seriously asking that? He didn't realise how insensitive he could be sometimes.

"Y-yes." Lucy stuttered, her eyes welling up.

"Thought so." He uttered, flopping into his armchair.

"Wait, what?" Clara questioned. What test did he do? She took her hand off the console, turning the screen around. **“DNA MATCH - SIBLING”**. "Oh my stars..."

"What is it?" Lucy took her hand away from the console and stood next to Clara. "Oh my st-" Clara clapped her hand over Lucy's mouth, willing her to be quiet. "So, you're 15. I'm 28. That's..." Clara counted on her hand, "I was about 13 when you were born." She took her hand away from Lucy's mouth and leaned against the main console, head down. A sister. Clara had a sister. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Clara looked up at Lucy. "I don't remember you."

A lump found it's way into Lucy's throat, not budging no matter how much she tried to swallow it down. She bit her lip to try and stop her tears from falling. Unfortunately for her, one spilled out, running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Clara went to comfort her, but Lucy turned away quickly. "Lucy." Instead of lashing out, she walked calmly away, down the Tardis corridor to her room, locking the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed, arms spread at her sides. There soon came a frantic knocking at the door, accompanied with the Doctors voice in the background. She held a pillow over her head and put her fingers in her ears, willing the noise to go away.

"Leave her Clara."

"No, I need her to listen."

"Clara." Lucy heard Clara's shouts as she slowly faded into the distance, possibly being dragged away by the Doctor. Why didn't Clara remember her?But at the same time, why had Lucy never known of Clara?

She took her head out from under the pillow and hugged it as her eyes wondered over the patterns it displayed. It was white, with lots of little black and red London landmarks and icons dotted across it's surface. Her mind raced, wondering what had happened when herself and Clara were younger. Why didn't they remember?

Maybe it was Aunt Ramona's fault. She always gave Lucy the cold shoulder if she asked. That, or she slapped her and told her to be quiet. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine. Maybe from the cold, or maybe from the memory. Aunt Ramona had never spoken of Lucy's real family. When she found out that Lucy had a secret stash of photographs that she had found in the attic, Aunt Ramona was furious. She took all the memories and burnt them, not only scaring Lucy's arm, but also her heart.

Luckily, Lucy had already hidden a photo so that nobody would find it. She kept it to herself for all the time after the incident, never telling anybody she had it. That way nobody could take her most sentimental item.

Maybe it was her parents fault that nobody remembered her. They could have given her away as soon as she arrived, never speaking of her, never even breathing her name. They could have forced each other not to remember, or maybe her mother had had Lucy without her husband knowing. She shook away the thought quickly.

What if Clara had forced herself to forget? Maybe there was an incident and Clara had magical powers, casting a spell so that everyone forgot. But that seemed rather unlikely.

Lucy realised she would have to face the truth some day, wether it was music to her ears or a large racket. Her parents may have given her away for a reason, or maybe she had been stolen. Nobody knew what had happened so it was her job to find out.


	11. Partners in Crime

"Leave her Clara."

"No, I need her to listen."

"Clara." Clara felt her feet lift from the ground, the Doctors strong arms stopping her escape attempts. He took her to the lounge that Clara and Lucy had been in the previous day. He sonic-locked the door after putting Clara on the sofa. He came right up to her, looking into her eyes.

"Why don't you remember her?"

"I-I don't know." Clara leaned away from the Doctor, and he started to pace aimlessly.

"What if she wasn't adopted?" The Doctor thought aloud.

"What?" Clara responded. The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at her.

"What if Lucy wasn't adopted but was taken, and someone wiped you and your parents memories? The question is why would they want her? She's a normal human, not alien, came from your mother and father-"

"Don't need to know!"

"She's your parents daughter and your sister. She's of no in-human race."

"Have you been doing tests on her?" Clara squinted at him.

"I may have been doing observations."

"You've been 'doing observations' on my little sister and you didn't say anything to anyone?"

"I had to be sure, Clara."

"No. That's my little sister!"

"Clara."

"What?"

"Shut up." Clara glared at the Doctor. "We need to find out who raised her."

"She said she was raised by someone called 'aunt Ramona'. And from what I know aunt Ramona wasn't very nice to her." The Doctor sat next to Clara and rubbed his face with his hand, letting out a sigh.

"When was she born?"

"15 years before 2015. 2000."

"What date?"

"29th of February." Came a voice behind them. They turned to see Lucy standing in the doorway, her eyes red, and her cheeks flushed. She shrugged and fell into the puffy armchair. "I'm an anomaly."

"Ah great, a leapling." The Doctor sighed.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"You people confuse the universe."

"I think it's great!" Clara beamed. "You have a choice of two days to have your birthday."

"Aunt Ramona never let me celebrate my birthday." Lucy whispered.

"I'd like to find out about this 'Aunt Ramona'. Don't you agree Clara?" The Doctor stood, looking down at them from his great height. Lucy nodded weakly. "But first, how did you unlock the door? I used the sonic on it." Lucy shrugged.

"I guess I was just lucky. Maybe the Tardis likes me more than my sister." The Doctor started to nod, but stopped when he saw Clara's glare, making his way down the corridor. They followed the Doctor through to the console room, after stopping to change into something other than pyjamas.

"Are you ready?" Clara asked Lucy.

"Ready for what?"

"Hold on..."

The Tardis jolted, and Clara felt the familiar spinning feeling in her stomach. Her adrenaline was pumping but this time she was more nervous than usual. Perhaps it was because she would see the time when she remembered, the time she had forgotten. Maybe seeing one day of it would bring the memories back. She would have to wait and find out. The Tardis made it's familiar parking noise and Clara realised they had landed. Looking over, she could see Lucy's scared yet excited face. This might be hard for her to see...it might be hard for Clara herself. But Clara knew, she had to be strong for her little sister.


	12. The Power of Three

The Tardis made a loud sound and the movement stopped.

"This is bad stuff, crossing your own timeline. Just don't be seen." The Doctor opened the door and Lucy stepped out into the chilly air. She looked around her, seeing the budding trees scattered along the pathway. Then she looked behind her, back to where they had come from. It was the blue box. The same one that had been in her garden. Her eyes grew wider as she sped around the box, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"It's smaller on the outside." The Doctor rolled his eyes. Clara stepped out and gasped.

"This is where I grew up. Doctor, when are we?"

"1st of March 2000. The day after Lucy was born. Where's your house?"

"Wait, you do have a plan don't you? Like, how we're going to actually see what happens?"

"No, I have a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greatness." Clara pursed her lips and nodded, walking down the road towards a large, red brick house on the corner. Lucy and the Doctor followed, the three of them hiding behind a bush outside the house.

"What now?" Lucy asked.

"I think we should move." The Doctor nodded his head towards the end of the road, all colour draining from Lucy's face. They quickly moved around the corner, the woman's heels clicking louder as she came closer. Aunt Ramona was a tall woman, pale with dark red lipstick. Her dark, outlined eyes were intensified by the icy blue beneath them. Her nose was sharp and pointy, her blonde hair pulled back behind her head in a tight bun. She wore a tight fitting black suit, carrying with her a small leather handbag. She meant business, that much was obvious.

Aunt Ramona went inside the house, luckily not seeing them. Lucy had a sickness in the bottom of her stomach. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself, but it didn't work. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Clara watching her, concern once again in her eyes.

"I'm alright." She whispered before Clara could say anything. The Doctor leaned close to them both.

"A friend of mine once worked out that 'alright' is special time lord code for 'really not alright'." He leaned back. "She doesn't remember that though..." The two Oswald's looked at him, slightly disturbed by what he said.

They heard screams from inside the house, drawing their attention back, and suddenly everything was quiet. They soon saw Auntie Ramona leave the house carrying a small bundle. It was crying.

"That's me." Lucy whispered. She stared at the ground, watching an ant scuttling around on the pavement. Clara's hand came across to her, resting gently on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I can't watch any more." Lucy said, getting up and quickly making her way back to the Tardis. Her head in her hands, she walked around the main console time and time again, her thoughts spinning around her head as if she were falling through time.

Clara followed Lucy inside the Tardis, watching her circling the console.

"Lucy." Clara walked after her, reaching her and turning her so they were face to face. "Lucy. Calm down. It's happened, it's the past, and you need to move on from it."

"It can't have been easy for you to watch either." Clara found it hard to try and form her next sentence.

"You're my little sister. Of course it wasn't easy, but we have to know what's going on." The Doctor came through the doors with an almighty bang as he pushed the doors open. Clara thought she heard him apologise to 'sexy' but shrugged it off with ease.

"When will you pudding brains ever understand, we had one chance! You two leave me out there, by myself to watch what happens." He crumpled into his armchair. "Nothing. I know nothing more than I did earlier."

"Why don't we just go back to the night you took me." Lucy piped up.

"What?"

"We wait until the morning and confront her."

"That...might just work." Clara squeezed Lucy tightly, beaming. "You are brilliant!"

"Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest, and a tiny bit sexy?" Clara held her at arms length, her eyebrows knitting together, whilst the Doctor sighed behind them.

"You two are definitely related."

"Why?" They turned to face him.

"No reason." Lucy let out a yawn, saying that she was tired after the previous night. She left the console room to have a nap.

The Doctor was at his blackboard writing more Gallifreyan maths. Clara climbed the stairs up to him.

"You've heard me say that before, haven't you?" He already knew what she was referencing to, so didn't bother to turn to her to answer.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska, sometime in the future."

"Dalek girl?" The Doctor nodded. "Ah. I'm just going to..." Clara trailed off, the Doctor nodding, his main focus on his blackboard. She nodded feeling, once again, so appreciated and listened to by the Doctor. She went down the steps and through the corridors of the Tardis, her mouth dry. It made her feel strange when she heard what the other Clara's did. They were all her, yet at the same time, they weren't her. She had dreams about them sometimes. She didn't remember them very much, but he was always there. The Doctor. _Her Doctor_. She was running. Always running to save him. She didn't know how many times she had saved him, but it had worked so far. He was still here being a grumpy Scotsman.

Soon Clara had made her way back to her bedroom and was lying on her bed. She rarely used the room anymore, but the Doctor had always made sure it was there in case she needed it. It was times like this, when the Doctor needed her to stay to help him, that she would use it. Plus it was a great place to go when she was tired of hearing his continuous remarks of history going wrong and his lectures about Gallifreyan maths. She had pretty much moved her bedroom from the Maitland's here. She had her wooden bed, with its purple and yellow-orange sheets, her shelves of books (only the ones she couldn't fit in her apartment) and her desk, with her laptop that almost killed her. _Well, it wasn't exactly the laptop,_ she reasoned, _it was the spoon heads._ She smiled to herself as she remembered the previous version of the Doctor, the day he had come to her door dressed as a monk, all because of one phone call. One phone call to a mad man in a box.


End file.
